Just a Day being bored
by Inuseiko
Summary: Kyna and her friends decide to invite over some boys they met that day. This is what happened.
1. Chapter 1

Goddess: This is actually the preview to the first chapter of the story. I think that the first chapter was kind of dumb. I know that I should have waited a while before describing my characters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Kyna was laying on the couch. _I'm so bored._She rolled onto her stomach. Her tail swished lazily. _So booored_.Kyna sighed. Then the phone rang. Kyna looked blankly at it. It rang again. She scratched her head. _Should I answer it? _The phone rang again. Kyna sighed and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Sumerigawa residence. How may I help you?". Kyna heard someone cleared their throat. "I'm gona kill you in seven days, six minutes, five seconds, and 43,210 milliseconds."Kyna laughed. "Hello Saiyuri.".Kyna heard a curse.

"Damn, how did you know it was me?" Saiyuri asked. Kyna scratched her left ear. "It is very simple, you use math in all of your threats." she replied in a bored tone. Saiyuri laughed. "Kami, I'm bored. I'm calling a truth or dare party." Kyna punched her fist up into the air. "Yesssss!"then she thought about it. "Wait, at who's house will this party take place?" Kyna asked suspiciously. Saiyuri laughed. "At yours silly." Kyna fell off the couch.

"Say what? Unh unh, there is no way I am gonna allow this. Next you guys are gonna tell me that you plan to stay the night right?"There was a hesitant silence. Then Saiyuri cleared her throat. "Uh, yeah?" Kyna scratched her head. Then she shrugged. "Oh, okay." Saiyuri was in shock. "You are all right with that?"She asked. Kyna rolled her eyes. "Of course I am. I was just kidding." she said. Saiyuri sighed. "You are so stupid. So anyway, I'm gonna call the guys." she said. Kyna blinked.

"What guys?" she asked. "The guys we met when you were moping around about Sesshomaru." Saiyuri replied. Kyna drew a blank. She did remember some cute bat demon with a really nice behind, but other than that, it was all a blur. "You mean that cute bat demon?" Kyna heard a snicker. "Figures that you would remember the one guy who didn't try to flirt with you." Saiyuri replied. Kyna humphed. "Whatever, you call the boys. I'll IM the rest of the girls." Kyna said. "Okay, so I'll see you later." Saiyuri said.

That was the first chapter of my story


	2. Chapter 2

Goddess: I got bad reviews for the way I started the story before. I apoligize to those of you who gave me good reviews. Please review again. Oh yeah, If you flame I will ignore it and keep going. So in your face.R and R people.

To all you idiots who flame new writers, screw you.

P.O.V person's thoughts

( Hiei's telepathy)

Youko's telepathy thoughts/

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were playing video games at Kuronue's house. Hiei was sitting on the windowsill arguing with Kurama about the cruelest way to kill an enemy. "I believe genital mutilation is the worst. What can you do that is worse than that?" Hiei said. "Well, you could force them to drink an immortality potion which forces all cells to painfully rebuild themselves and then place within them an immortal parasite that will attempt to devour them from the inside out...That's always nice." Kurama said."...This is why I joined forces with you, I'd rather be here that against you." Hiei said.

Kuronue wasn't paying attention to any of them though, he was thinking about the girls he and the others had met earlier. 'That wolf demon girl had been hot. 'Why didn't I ask for her name?' Kuronue thought with a sigh. Then he heard a voice in his head. ( Cuz you are an idiot.) Kuronue growled. "Shut up Hiei! I saw the way you were eyeing that human girl." Hiei nearly fell out of his chair on the other side of the room.

"Take that back!" he yelled. Everyone looked at him. Kuwabara shook his head. "I'm tellin' ya Urameshi, the shrimp finally lost it." Hiei looked at him. "If you are talking about your brain, you lost that before I even met you." Hiei said. Kuronue snickered. Kuwabara stood up. "Ya wanna fight shrimp!" he yelled. Hiei turned away. "You aren't even worth my time." Was all he said before he dissapeared through the open window into the night. Kuwabara growled. "Stupid midget, always acting like he knows everything." Kuwabara mumbled. Kuronue was about to argue with that ridiculous statement when the phone rang. Yusuke got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, can I speak to Kuronue?"

"Depends on who is calling."

"This is Saiyuri Kazuma."

"And this is Yusuke Urameshi."

"...So."

"So?"

"So, can you let me speak to Kuronue?"

"Um...sure, hold on."

Yusuke turned from the phone. "Hey Kuronue!" he yelled. Kuronue looked up from his glaring contest with Kurama. "Yeah?"Yusuke rolled his eyes. "You got another phone call lover boy." he said. Kuronue shrugged. What can I say. I am so very hard to resist. He heard a snort. /And so very conceited too. / Kuronue smiled. Welcome to my mental conversation Youko.. (Hn, more like insane conversation.) -A.N. Hiei is outside of the house in a tree. Kuronue shook his head.

'Whatever Hiei. But if I'm insane, doesn't that make you as insane as me because you are part of this insane conversation?' While Hiei was thinking up a retort for that one, Kuronue directed his thoughts toward Youko. 'So Youko. What did you think about those girls we met today.' Youko was silent for a moment before answering. /They were all demons. / he stated. (No, one was human.) Youko and Kuronue snickered.

(What?) Youko sniggered. You were the first one to bring up that human girl. You must really like her. / Hiei growled. ( Hn, f#& you fox.) Youko was quiet for a moment. /But Hiei, I could have sworn that you likes females. I was certain that- / Hiei cut him off. (You know what I meant. Don't play you're stupid word games with me fox. Besides, You seemed to be giving that fire demon girl more than the usual once over.) Kurama didn't have time to answer though.

"Kuronue, come and pick up the phone already! Someone wants to speak to you." Yusuke yelled. It was obvious that Yusuke was getting frustrated. "Yeah yeah, I hear you Yusuke." Kuronue said. And just as the argument was getting good too. Oh well. As he got farther from his friends, the sound of their mental squabble decreased. Kuronue sighed one last time before answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I don't know if you remember me but it is Saiyuri Kazuma."

"Oh yeah, we met in the mall earlier."

"Yes. My friends and I are having a party tonight. We wanted to know if you and your friends would come."

"Will that cute little wolf demon be there?"

Kuronue heard a laugh.

"Yes, she is hosting the party. Everyone is staying the night, so you might want to bring some clothes."

"Okay, so may I ask the name of the beautiful hostess and her other friends."

"_heh _You really are a charmer aren't you?"

"Its what I do."

"So it would seem. But anyways, my wolf demon friend is Kyna Sumerigawa, the fox is Star Kurogasa, the fire demon is Sammy Collao, and the human is Nia Hanabi. What are your friends names."

"I was wondering when you would get around to that. You didn't ask them earlier."

"I was blinded by your tremendous good looks."

"_heh_ it would seem that I am not the only charmer."

"I try."

"My hanyou friend's name is Yusuke Urameshi, the silver youko is ironically...Youko Kurama, the human is a friend of ours who we call Sniper. You didn't meet him earlier."

"I see."

"The fire koorime is Hiei the Jaganshi, and the one you met earlier who will not be coming is Kazuma Kuwabara."

"His first name is my last name."

"I noticed."

"So should I tell her that you boys are coming?"

Kuronue looked around the room. His friends were sitting in various positions of boredom. -A.N. Sniper arriver 5 minutes before the insane conversation.- Kuronue nodded. "Yeah, we'll be there." he said.

That was the end of chapter two. I am going to really have to work to keep up with 4 stories, but I'll try.


	3. Chapter 3

Gothicprincess: This is the goth speaking, and after a huge break. During which I had my heart broken, and then I moved away, and then I almost died of boredom. But yeah you can expect me to be a lot more active from now on. So I just want to apoligize sincerely from the bottom of my heart. Gomenasai, please forgive me. Oh yeah Read and review.

star- Sniper

Hiei-Nia

Me-Kuro

Sai-Yusu

sammy-kura.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

"Waaaaa, sooooo bored Sai. When are those cute guys gonna get here? You told me they were gonna be here." Sammy said, clinging tightly to Saiyuri's shoulder. Star shook her head. "Hey calm down you idiot, you look desperate." She said. Sammy snorted. "well not everyone can be a boy magnet like you, super slut." Star twitched. "You got something to say to me flattie?" star asked. Sammy growled. "Shut it, plant whore before I shut it for you!" Sammy yelled. Star smirked reaching for the black rose in her hair. "I'd just like to see you try it. " She replied calmly. Sammy growled, flexing her claws once and grinning as they caught fire. "I'll torch you, skank." Star smirked, pushing her youki into the rose and smirking as it turned into her leaf masamune. "I'll blow you out like a candle, bitch."

Just then, the doorbell rang. And Nia edged nervously around the two combatants who were so involved with their argument they didn't hear the bell. She opened the door, smiling sheepishly at the guys who had happened to hear the fight from outside. "Um, do you want us to come back later? We can get some pizza?" Kuronue said, sweatdropping. Nia laughed "Oh no that's okay, we already got some. We didn't know what you guys liked so we ordered a little of everything." Yusuke smiled and said. "Oh that's okay, we eat whatever. Thanks cutie." Nia blushed and nodded. Yusuke seemed about to say more but never got to finish because he was suddenly kicked in the leg by a scowling fire demon. "You're in the way." Hiei said. Nia noticed him and smiled shyly. "Hello Hiei." She said quietly. Hiei nodded curtly and headed inside, taking a seat by the window.

"They still havent noticed us, huh?" Kurama asked. Nia shook her head. "No, I suppose its their opposing demonic natures that make them this way. But don't worry. Kyna will take care of it if things get too out of hand." She said. "Are you sure about that? It seems to be serious since thay have their weapons out and everything." Kuronue said, looking a bit doubtful. Nia nodded. "And besides, Kyna-chan is almost out of patience." She said with a mysterious smile. The boys looked at her obviously not understanding what Kyna's temper had to do with the other girls fighting. Though just then they felt a spike in the amount of demonic energy being released. They looked over and saw Kyna's aura beginning to pulse off of her in large waves. The guys watched with shock as Sammy's flames were smothered and Star's sword died and withered to dust. It was obvious by the dark menacing black of the aura that she meant business.

"Not today, you two. We have guest's coming and all you can do is fight!? We get passes to come and live in the human world because we promise that we won't cause trouble. And now this happens? I won't have our new lives jeopardized because you two want to see who has the biggest balls, is that clear?" although Kyna's words were said in little more than a whisper, there was something about the tone that She used that suggested that acquiescence was the best course of action. Star and Sammy nodded. "Sorry Ky, its just that she really pisses me off ya know?" Star said. Sammy nodded. "And I'm a fire demon, I have to start some shit whenever I can." Sammy said. Saiyuri cocked her head to the side. "Why?" She asked, puzzled.

"Heh, hot blood what can I say? I love to fight. And it doesn't help that she's a plant user. It just makes me want to set her on fire." Sammy said with a smirk. Star nodded. "Yeah, and because she's a fire demon it makes me want to kill her even more. She's always so hot-headed." Star said. Kyna watched the situation blankly. "Now kiss and make up, you two." Saiyuri said. Star rolled her eyes and Sammy snorted. "Che, like I would ever lay lips on that. " Star said. Sammy twitched. "Just you wait until Kyna's not around to save your sorry ass, I'll burn that smirk right off." Sam whispered. Star snorted and turned away, blinking as she noticed the onlookers for the first time. "Um hi.." Star said with a blush. Sammy and the others turned to see who Star was talking to and suddenly amassed a group blush. Sammy was the first one to break the silence.

"Um, hey guys. When did you get here?" She asked. Kurama laughed. "Well we were outside for a little bit. We were gonna ring the bell earlier but it seemed as though there was a fight going on." He said. Yusuke nodded. "Yup, we got here just in time to see a cat fight. This day is less boring already." He added with a laugh. Saiyuri shook her head. "Sorry about that, these two are always going at it. But um, when did you get here? It would really suck if you guys were out there for long." She said with a frown. Sniper smiled. "Well, we got here right around "Plant whore", I believe. Isn't that right Kuronue?" He asked. Kuronue grunted his assent, his eyes never leaving Kyna's form. "What? You guys were out there for that long? You should've said something." Saiyuri said.

"What and get in the middle of what would have surely been a catfight? I don't think so." Yusuke said with a smirk. "So, who's hungry?" Nia asked, moving out of the doorway and letting the guys inside. "I am, beautiful. Although I don't think that the meal that I have in mind would be something to have in front of your friends." Yusuke said, his eyes glittering with mischief. Nia blushed deeply, obviously searching for a reply that wouldn't prompt another pervy comment. "Please detective, we have to eat. No one wants to hear your poorly disguised attempts at wooing a female." Hiei said from the windowsill. Yusuke turned, "What Hiei, don't tell me that you're jealous. I mean, if you're interested all you have to do is say so and I'll leave your girl alone." He said with a smirk. Hiei snorted and gave no reply, while Nia busied herself with cutting the pizza.

Kuronue walked over to Kyna, who had spent the last few minutes studying her claws. "Hey." He said. Kyna looked up. "Hey yourself." She replied with a smile. "Mind if I join you?" Kuronue asked. Kyna laughed. "You want to help me study my nails? Okay then...I was thinking of painting them black with a purple trim for my birthday party. What do you think?" She asked. Kuronue examined her carefully, taking in her clothing and the color of her aura earlier. "I think that you like the color black." He said. Kyna cocked her head. "Is it really that obvious?" She asked. Kuronue laughed, giving her an appretiative once over. Starting at the knee- high black leather heels and bringing his gaze up slowly. Eying next, her short black mini-skirt and the black shorts that peeked out from underneath. Then raising his gaze up higher to her french cut white blouse and the black vest that was sadly enough covering her luscious breasts. "Um yeah, I think that it is a little apparent." Kuronue said, cursing himself as he realized just how lustful his voice sounded.

Kyna's left ear twitched but other than that, gave no indication that she had noticed his change in tone. She turned and gestured to the couch and windowsill in front of her. "So, where do you want to sit and discuss this fascinating subject?" She asked. Kuronue didn't lift his head. He seemed totally engrossed in something. _Holy mother of a litter, he's staring at my butt. _Kyna couldn't help but blush, silently thanking the deities that he wasn't looking at her face right now. _Ah, um , what do I do? Do I call him on it? That's what Star would do. But I'm not Star, I can't handle this!! Ugh, this is ridiculous. I can destroy five hundred demons at once with my Bestial Howl, but I can't deal with a guy checking me out? I am a sad excuse for a demoness... _"Um, Kuronue?" Kyna said, louder than before. He still didn't respond. Kyna couldn't help but sigh, her tail twitching with her aggrivation. Kuronue blinked, then smiled, finally looking up at her. "Sorry, I was looking at your tail." He said. Kyna turned her head, looking at her tail. "My tail? What about it?" She asked. Kuronue laughed. "Well, I've never seen a tail so still before." He said. _Oh, that._ "Oh, well my male friends always said that it was hard for them to concentrate with my tail constantly smacking them,or just waving around. And so they used to punish me for it by pulling my tail. Which of course, led to my attacking them for hurting my tail. And so to end the cycle of violence, I tried concentrating on making it still. So now it just stays that way unless I'm feeling a particularly strong emotion." She said.

Kuronue blinked, then smirked. "It just moved. " He said. Kyna sighed and scratched lazily behind one pointed ear. "I know." She said. Kuronue inched closer, not stopping until he could smell the woodsey scent emanating form her body. "So what were you feeling then?" He asked, the smirk still in place. Kyna blushed, she felt her tail begin to itch. Cursing internally, she tried to repress the feeling but it was no use. He was just too close, she could smell leather, and sweat, and damn if she couldn't smell his interest in her as clear as if it were a spicy cologne. "I was irritated because your eyes were fondling my behind. Or, so I thought." Kyna replied easily, feeling proud that she had managed to keep her tone neutral. "Uh-huh...Kyna?" Kuronue started , his voice deepening to a husky growl. Kyna could feel the blush spreading across her cheeks and down her chest. "Yeah?" She asked breathlessly, wondering when she had let this man get a hold on her libido. "Your tail is wagging, it seems really serious." He said. "Is there anything I can do to help calm you down?" Kuronue asked. Kyna blinked, wondering how he could seem so very dirty and yet oh so sincere at the same time.

Kyna opened her mouth to reply when suddenly, she was knocked over by a fireball that smacked into her face. Every noice in the room seemed to quiet down. Kuronue looked down, worried. "Kyna, are you okay?" he asked. There was no answer. He was about to pick her up when a clawed hand grasped at the back of the couch. The murderous aura was back, and in full force this time. "Samantha...there had better be a good reason a level FIVE fireball hit me in the face." Kyna said, her face reappearing over the couch, smudged with soot and red from the heat but otherwise untouched. Samantha began to sweat. "Um, I was toasting my pizza and got carried away?" Samantha said quietly, edging into the kitchen. She got no further than three steps when she was suddenly immobilized by electricity. Kyna sighed and wiped off her face. She straightened up and smiled at Kuronue. "Please excuse me, I have some business to attend to." she said. Kuronue nodded, feeling oddly nervous even though he wasn't Kyna's target.

Kyna snapped her fingers and the column of static lifted Samantha into the air and floated into the kitchen with Kyna right behind it, tail twitching quietly. No sooner were the kitchen doors closed, terrified pleading could be heard. Then screams of horror followed, with bright light flashing out from between the hinges of the door at random intervals.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! FEEL MY WRATH!!!!" Thundered out from the kitchen. "Um, why did that sound suspiciously like Kyna?" Kuronue asked. Nia sighed and shook her head. "Don't ask." Everyone could feel the sweatdrops at the back of their heads grow larger by the second. "Do you think we shoud stop her?" Yusuke asked. Sai shuddered. "I'd rather not, if we interrupt we might be sent in there next. And that's a fate worse than death in my book." Star said. Nia nodded. "It's best we wait until she's finished and just pretend that it never happened.". Kurama shook his head, looking at the kitchen door worriedly. "But Sam might be hurt." he said. Nia smiled. "I'm a healer, so I'm used to patching up Star and Sam." she assured the fox demon.

Just then, a particularly loud scream rent the air. Kurama jumped up. "I can't take it anymore!" he said, running to the kitchen door and breaking it open, only to find Sam in perfect condition, well physically at least. Everyone crowded around the fox to see what was happening, and facefaulted. There was Sam, still chained with electricity, sobbing in horror as she watched Kyna roast her entire year's supply of marshmallows with a stove lighter. The marshmallows then dripped uneaten onto a platter where they laid there, dead, and lost forever to the icy wind that Kyna was using to freeze the blackened lumps into a glittering version of Star kicking Sam's ass all around the house.

"That's a pretty cool sculpture. I like it."Star said with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note

Oh my gosh…I have to be the worst author in the world. I apologize to all of the people that waited for story updates that never came.

I want to give a big thank you to Miyakasumi for bringing my attention back to the site. I will be moving all of my stories to my deviantArt account, so that I can work on them there. I will NOT be removing them from . And I will continue to update them starting now.

This is the link to my DA page.

inuseiko . deviantart . com

and this is the link to my personal writing group. If you come to the group and say that you came from my stories, as an apology, I will write a one chapter story just for you, on anything you want.

rookierecommends . deviantart . com

Thanks so much for still liking my work even after so long!


End file.
